


Just Wanna Be With You

by OlicityFan25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years Stehpen and Emily have been together.. Emily from the start have been in love with Stephen. Will an accidenatlly kiss change things between them? Will Stephen love her back?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stephen/Emily story.. So please bare with me.. The first chapter is short.. But the next one's will be longer.. I hope you all like it :)

Chapter One

Over the last two years Emily had been so lucky to be a part of a wonderful show like Arrow.. It was a dream come true. Her co stars was so amazing to work with. They all was Nice and amazing in their own way.. However there was one special co star of hers that she had her eyes on the most.

Stephen Amell.. Everything about him was just pure amazing.. And from the beginning she had really been drawn to him though she knew she shouldn't cause of the fact that he is newly divorced from his wife.. This was she was feeling towards him was not right.. Far from it..

They were co workers.. They work together.. Her being in love with him was not good at all.. But she was and there really was nothing she could do about that.. Emily knew she was in trouble and she feared that Stephen himself might know her feelings by all the time she have been looking at him.

Just because she knew she is in love with him.. She was not gonna tell.. Not anytime soon at least.. She saw in the corner of her eye that Stephen was sitting alone at the lunch table.. He had to be deep in thought.. Taking a deep breath, she slowly make her way over to him. "Hey.. You okay Stephen?" She aksed concerned.

Stephen look up and offer Emily a little smile. "The divorce is official.." He said slowly and look away from her.

"Oh.. Do you want to be alone or?" Emily ask hoping that he would say no and let her keep him company.

"No, you can stay." He nod his head.

Emily smile and take a seat next to him, and look up to see him looking right at her. "What?"

"Thank you for being a good friend." He smile at her.

Friend... Her heart broke when she knew that was all she probably would be to him. Just a friend, a co worker and co star, and nothing more. "There is no need to thank me." She smile and lean in to kiss his cheek when suddenly he turned his head making her kiss his lips instead..

To say stephen was shocked was an understatement.. He felt Felicity quickly pull away when he knew she realised what was happening. He just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry.. It was meant to be your cheek, not your lips.. I'm gonna leave you alone now." Emily spoke in a hurry as she stood up and quickly walked away before he even could say anything..

How could she embaress herself like that. What the hell was wrong with her.. Stephen would never look at her the same again. She would understand if he never wanted to be near her again.. How could she be so stupid..


End file.
